Register
Register {BLOC 3 bloc.name: [MULTIPLE NATIONS ARE AGAINST THE RULES. IF YOU HAVE MULTIPLE NATIONS THEY WILL ALL BE DELETED. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT EXPLOITING MULTIPLE NATIONS (SENDING AID BETWEEN THEM, ETC) YOU WILL BE PERMANENTLY BANNED.]} ::Username/Leader: {Username/Leader} {BLOC 3 bloc.name: [ ::Password: {Password}] ::E-mail: {E-mail} {BLOC, FastBLOC: [ :Create your country! {BLOC 6– 2015 Nov–: [ :creating more than one nation will result in all your accounts being deleted]} ::Nation Name: {of, Great Revolutionary Democratic People's Republic of, Revolutionary Democratic People's Republic of, Democratic People's Republic of, People's Republic of, Republic of} {Nation Name} ::Region: 3–4: [{Select..., Latin America, Africa, Middle East, Asia}, BLOC 5–, FastBLOC: Mesoamerica (Latin America), Caribbean (Latin America), Gran Colombia (Latin America), Amazonia (Latin America), Southern Cone (Latin America), West Africa (Africa), Guinea (Africa), East Africa (Africa), Congo (Africa), Southern Africa (Africa), Atlas (Middle East), Egypt (Middle East), Arabia (Middle East), Mesopotamia (Middle East), Persia (Middle East), The Subcontinent (Asia), Indochina (Asia), East Indies (Asia), China (Asia), Pacific Rim (Asia)} {BLOC: http://www.blocgame.com/map.php Check out the world map before deciding!, FastBLOC: http://www.blocgame.com/fastbloc/map.php Check out the world map before deciding!}]} {BLOC THE REAL WORLD 1, TRW 2: [ :Select your country! ::Available Nations: {Select..., }]} {BLOC, FastBLOC, BLOC THE REAL WORLD 1, TRW 2: [ ::Government: {Select..., Dictatorship, Military Junta, One Party Rule, Authoritarian Democracy, Multi-party Democracy} ::Economy: {Select..., Central Planning, Mixed Economy, Free Market} ::Humanity: {reCAPTCHA}]} {BLOC TRW 2, Realpolitik 3–: [ :Create your faction or corporation! ::Faction/Corporation Name: {Faction/Corporation Name} :: ::Nations: {3: {Select..., Cuba, Jamaica, Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Haiti, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Egypt, Israel, Palestine, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, North Yemen, South Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Kuwait, Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Turkey, Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Burma, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, North Vietnam, South Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Taiwan, China, Japan, Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Zambia, Mozambique, Madagascar, Angola, Congo Brazzaville, Congo Kinshasa, Tanzania, Gabon, Cameroon, Central Africa, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Kenya, Somalia, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Sudan, Chad, Niger, Nigeria, Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali, Ghana, Ivory Coast, Liberia, Sierra Leone, Guinea, Senegal, Mauritania, Portugal, Spain, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Ireland, Great Britain, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, West Germany, East Germany, Italy, Austria, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Romania, Bulgaria, Albania, Greece}, 6: {Select..., Libya, Egypt, Israel, Palestine}, 7: {Select..., Cuba, Jamaica, Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Haiti, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Egypt, Israel, Palestine, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, North Yemen, South Yemen, United Arab Emirates, Oman, Qatar, Kuwait, Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Turkey, Pakistan, Iran, Afghanistan, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Burma, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, North Vietnam, South Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Taiwan, China, Japan, Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Zambia, Mozambique, Madagascar, Angola, Congo Brazzaville, Congo Kinshasa, Tanzania, Gabon, Cameroon, Central Africa, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Kenya, Somalia, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Sudan, Chad, Niger, Nigeria, Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali, Ghana, Ivory Coast, Liberia, Sierra Leone, Guinea, Senegal, Mauritania, Portugal, Spain, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Great Britain, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, West Germany, East Germany, Italy, Austria, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Romania, Bulgaria, Albania, Greece, Ireland, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, America, [USSR, Dominican Republic}], Rp 8: Cuba, Jamaica, Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Haiti, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Paraguay, Uruguay, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, Egypt, Israel, Palestine, Jordan, Saudi Arabia, North Yemen, South Yemen, United Arab Emirates, Oman, Qatar, Kuwait, Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Turkey, Pakistan, Iran, Afghanistan, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Burma, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, North Vietnam, South Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Taiwan, China, Japan, Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Zambia, Mozambique, Madagascar, Angola, Congo Brazzaville, Congo Kinshasa, Tanzania, Gabon, Cameroon, Central Africa, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Kenya, Somalia, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Sudan, Chad, Niger, Nigeria, Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali, Ghana, Ivory Coast, Liberia, Sierra Leone, Guinea, Senegal, Mauritania, Portugal, Spain, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Great Britain, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, West Germany, East Germany, Italy, Austria, Poland, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Romania, Bulgaria, Albania, Greece, Ireland, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, America, USSR}} If nation has NO LEADER, than you will immediately take over as that nation's new leader. {TRW 2– 2015 Jun 19–: [ ::Faction Ideology: {2–Rp 6: {Select..., Communist, Right Wing, Nationalist, Organized Crime, Islamist (only in Middle East), Drug Cartel (only in Latin America), Warlord (only in Africa), Mining Conglomerate (CORPORATION), Oil Company (CORPORATION), Industrial Magnate (CORPORATION)}, 7–: {Select..., Communist, Reactionary, Nationalist, Liberal, Organized Crime, Islamist (only in Middle East), Pan-Arab (only in Middle East), Drug Cartel (only in Latin America), Warlord (only in Africa), Pan-African (only in Africa), Mining Conglomerate (CORPORATION), Oil Company (CORPORATION), Industrial Magnate (CORPORATION)}} ::]} ::Humanity: {reCAPTCHA}]}